Silas Scratch
'Silas Scratch '''is a fictional ghost story character that plays a major role in the book ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School, the tenth entry in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''series by Jeff Kinney. The fear of the character among the residents and guests of Hardscrabble Farms is a major plot device within the book, but the whole legend turns out to be a hoax. Although his first cannon appearance was in ''Old School, his first official appearance was in the August 2012 issue of Boy's Life ''magazine, in a ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''themed story called "Greg Heffley's Guide to Outdoor Survival". Legend Silas Scratch's legend is described by the book ''Old School. In the story, he was once a farmer that was removed from his land by the county. With no place to live, Silas Scratch dwelled in the forest, surviving off of slugs and berries in a makeshift shack. Eventually, he went crazy and grew his fingernails out really long. He then began to attack campers and workers at Hardscrabble Farms, the camp that was built on his former farmland. As the book progresses, some campers add onto the legend. Some say that he died and that the creature lurking on the campground is his zombie. One claims that Silas Scratch has a series of tunnels underneath the camp, allowing him to travel quickly. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School In the book, Greg and the campers at Hardscrabble Farms are terrified by the story of Silas Scratch, which has been around for decades. Many of them fear that he will attack them if they stay out in the woods at night. The story keeps on escalating, with kids adding on points about him being undead and having a tunnel system beneath the camp. After Greg's father, Frank, comes to camp as an emergency chaperone, he tells that Silas Scratch allegedly has a shack in the woods, and that anyone who goes into the shack never returns. Later, Greg gets lost and stumbles across the shack in the woods. He reluctantly goes inside, only to find a maintenance shack with a toilet and shower. He bumps into Frank, who reveals that, when he was a kid and forced to go to Hardscrabble Farms, he found the maintenance shack and decided to use it to avoid the terrible bathroom and shower situations in the camp. He started the story of Silas Scratch and decorated the building's exterior to look like Scratch's home so that he could keep the toilet and shower to himself. Upon returning, Frank decided to use it again. Greg decides to keep quiet and allow the myth to continue. "Greg Heffley's Guide to Outdoor Survival" Silas Scratch's first appearance was in the August 2012 issue of ''Boy's Life. ''In this version, he is made up by Greg on the spot as a ghost story during a backyard campout. He has a slightly different appearance and is told to actually eat campers. Greg and Rowley get too scared by the story and end up fleeing the camp upon hearing a raccoon scratching at their food supply. This version is implied to be non-cannon. Appearance Silas Scratch appears as a skinny, elderly man in a torn loincloth and thin hair. His fingernails are long and sharp. In the ''Boy's Life ''version, his hair is thicker and his nails are shorter. Gallery silasscrath_activity_mask1-300x211.jpg|Silas Scratch activity mask by the Wimpy Kid Club CSbgB3zVEAAkdxS.png|"Beware of SIlas Scratch" Albert_Sandy_talks_about_Silas_Scratch.png|Albert Sandy explains Silas Scratch Category:Undead Category:Book Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Urban Legends Category:Zombies Category:Cannibals Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Rogues Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Ferals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Elderly Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Unseen